


Making a List

by mnemosyne23



Series: Dombilie [3]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, Lost RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, Music is for sexing, Sexy Times, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-17
Updated: 2006-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1200396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnemosyne23/pseuds/mnemosyne23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom's making a list of songs that are good background music for sex.  Billy and Emilie help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making a List

"Honies, I'm home!" Emilie called out as she kicked the front door of their shared apartment shut behind her. Setting her shopping bags down inside the entryway, she tucked her keys into her purse and waited to hear the usual chorus of _Where've you been?_ and _Bring anything to eat?_

Instead, she got nothing.

 _That's odd_ , she thought, furrowing her brow. "Hello?" she called out, hanging her coat on a peg by the door and picking up her bags again. "Anybody home?" _Of course they're home_ , she thought, walking down the short hallway into the main body of the apartment. _I saw their cars in the garage_. "Dom? Billy?"

The sound of voices coming from the living room drew her attention, and she headed in that direction.

"'Levon', by Elton John." That was Dom's voice.

"Yep, right." Billy.

"What do you think about 'Black Dog' by Led Zeppelin?"

"Sure, Dom."

Stopping in the archway that led into the sunny living room, Emilie surveyed the scene. Dom was stretched out on their couture sofa , a notebook propped on one raised knee, scribbling furiously. Billy was sitting across the heavy oak coffee table from him, feet resting on their overstuffed ottoman, virtually disappearing into the soft cushions of his favorite armchair. He appeared to be doing a crossword. Afternoon sun was streaming through the French doors in the opposite wall from Emilie, turning the cream décor a shade of pale lemon.

Dropping her bags, Emilie cleared her throat. Loudly. "I'm HOME," she said, raising her voice so that she was certain they'd hear her.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Crossing her arms over her stomach, Emilie rested her shoulder against the archway and raised an eyebrow. "What a warm, inviting welcome," she said dryly. "Billy, I hope you're enjoying your crossword? Dom, I hope you're enjoying… Whatever the hell you're doing. What are you doing?"

Billy looked up from his crossword and gave her a bright, honest smile. "Hello, kitten," he said, as if just noticing her presence. "Been home long have ye?"

Rolling her eyes, Emilie pushed away from the wall and walked toward them. "A few minutes, actually," she told him, leaning over the back of his chair to brush a quick kiss over his lips. He tasted like cinnamon. "Did you just eat breakfast, you lousy bastard?" she teased, grinning at him. "It's almost two, and I've been up since the crack of dawn!"

He grinned. "Not my fault, luv," he murmured, nuzzling her chin.

"Mm…" With a happy sigh she stepped around the chair and hoisted herself over the arm to plunk down in his lap. He moved the crossword out of the way just in time as she settled down with her cheek on his shoulder. "You should be grateful," she purred, closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around his neck. "I was buying gifts for you two."

"Gifts, eh?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Of any particular make or model?"

She laughed quietly, punching him gently in the arm. "Not cars, Bill," she corrected him. "More fun than cars."

"Ah, for sex then." He nuzzled her hairline and kissed her temple. "Excellent."

Grinning, she twisted her head around until she was looking at Dom, who was still bent over his notepad, working away like a bookkeeper in Scrooge's counting house. "What's Dom doing?" she asked, changing the subject. "He seems… determined."

Billy sighed -- the long-suffering sigh of someone who's been dealing with a subject all day and who knows he'll be dealing with it all night as well. "He's making a list of songs. Aren't ye, Dommeh?"

For the first time since Emilie arrived home, Dom raised his head. His eyes were bright with purpose. "'Sright," he said, grinning.

"Why?" Emilie asked, puzzled.

"They're for havin' sex to," Billy explained. "Dom's got it ento his head that he's going to write down all his favorites."

Emilie snorted.

"You scoff now," Dom said, raising his chin defiantly and flashing his notepad at her, "but what I hold in my hand here is the definitive collection of songs that lend just the right amount of added flavor to the sexual experience."

"Tha's beautiful. Ye could put that on cereal boxes, Dom."

"Shut up, Bill."

"What have you got so far?" Emilie asked indulgently.

"Well, there's the obvious ones," he said, beaming. "The 'Sexual Healings' and two or three Barry Whites. Then you get into the good stuff. The interesting stuff. 'Christiansands' and 'Loverman' and 'Rico Suave'-"

"No!" Emilie made a face, holding her hands to her stomach. "Dom, TELL me you're kidding on that last one."

"What?" he asked with a teasing grin. "You don't like 'Rico Suave'?"

"Dom, no self-respecting woman would ever allow herself to have sex to the lilting chorus of 'Rico Suave'."

"Ah, there, you see? You called it lilting."

"Dom!"

He laughed, putting the notebook down on the coffeetable. "You're taking this AWFULLY seriously, Emilie," he said, eyes twinkling with suppressed mirth as he sat up and swung his legs over to plant them on the floor. "Perhaps you have some things you'd like to talk about? We're all friends here. Right, Bill?"

"Absolutely, Dom. With benefits."

"Right. Friends with benefits." He clasped his hands between his knees and gave her a mock serious look. "Please, share with us. What is the origination of your deep aversion to 'Rico Suave'?"

Emilie glared at him. "I don't quite know why you're making a list of songs anyway, Dom," she said, diverting the conversation. "After all, you'd never hear them."

He tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

She snorted. "Because you _never stop talking_ ," she explained. "During sex! Constantly, like an extremely horny radio DJ."

Dom looked offended. Really offended. "I do not!"

Emilie let her face soften. "It's sweet, Dom," she soothed, smoothing his ruffled feathers. "Endearing. I wouldn't want you any other way. Right, Billy?"

The Scot nodded. "Absolutely."

Dom sat back, looking mollified but not entirely happy. "I don't know what you're talking about," he mumbled petulantly, crossing his arms over his stomach.

Emilie sighed. Dom could be so sensitive sometimes, about the silliest things. They'd been with each other longer than they'd been with Billy, and she still felt she understood the Scotsman better than Dom on most days. "Dom, don’t be that way. I was just teasing. It's an adorable quirk."

Dom rolled his eyes. "I fucking hate the word _quirk_ ," he muttered, staring distractedly at a corner of the room. "Such a stupid bloody term. Who invented it, eh? Some git who needed a shorter word for _eccentricity,_ that's who."

Emilie exchanged a look with Billy. They could both see the dark rain cloud forming over Dom's head, complete with little lightning bolts and angry thundergods. She loved him dearly, but Dom's mood swings were something Emilie had never really understood.

"Billy," she said, laying a hand on the Scotsman's chest. "Will you please play Dom in this demonstration?"

Billy raised his eyebrows. "I will if ye will, Angel."

"Excellent." Turning to look over her shoulder at Dom, Emilie smiled. "Watch," she told him, ignoring the gloom that had settled around him like a fog. "You'll see."

Dom shrugged. But he also didn't look away.

Bolstered by his attention, Emilie turned back to Billy, who was looking up at her expectantly. "I think ye usually have to be naked for this bit, kitten," he said with a twinkle is his eye.

She wrinkled her face at him. "Don't you want to do a little work for your reward?" she teased.

He gave her a surprised look. "What a novel idea! Why would I want to do that?"

Laughing, she cupped his face between her hands and kissed his forehead. "Thank you," she whispered, so only he could hear her. His kiss on her throat was all the answer she needed to know he'd heard her.

Readjusting herself so her legs straddled his lap and her back was to Dom, Emilie gazed down into Billy's green eyes. Slowly, moving with deliberate purpose, she hooked her fingers under the hem of her shirt and drew it up her body. She felt Billy's breath on her stomach before she'd even managed to get the material over her head, and moaned softly as she felt his lips press against the concave dip at the base of her ribs.

"Ye taste like flowers," he murmured, already falling into his role as "Dom," his Scottish tones drifting over her skin like sunlight.

"Mmm, which ones?" she asked, pulling the shirt away and dropping it on the coffee table as she buried her fingers in his shaggy hair. Gazing down at the top of his head, she smiled as she felt his mouth work downward, coasting over her belly.

"Sweet ones," he purred, and she let her eyes drift shut as his tongue circled her navel.

His hand had begun to creep up her skirt, and Emilie breathed a quiet sigh. Both her boys had beautiful fingers. Billy's fingertips were rougher than Dom's because of his penchant for the guitar, though Dom's were getting there, and she felt the rough pads of his fingers graze her inner thigh.

"I missed ye this morning," he murmured, looking up her body as his fingers toyed with the crotch of her panties.

Emilie felt her mouth go dry, and licked her lips to try and moisten them. "I kissed you good morning," she murmured, her hips rocking faintly in sympathy with his hand. "You fell back asleep."

"Ye should have kissed harder," he whispered, nuzzling her breasts through the satin and lace of her bra.

She giggled shakily as his free hand pushed her skirt up her legs until it was bunched around her hips. "Take yer bra off," he whispered against her belly, one hand rubbing her thigh while the other slipped into her panties, skimming her damp curls.

"Oh God," she moaned, arching her back and pressing her hips down as her fingers fumbled with the front clasp of her bra. "Billy…"

"Mm-mmm," he corrected, mouthing the skin between her breasts as the shred of satin fell away. "I'm Dom, luv, remember? Dom now…"

One long finger pressed into her body, and Billy could have morphed into Zaphod Beeblebrox and Emilie wouldn't have known the difference. "Yessss…" she breathed, gripping his shoulders and rocking her hips against his hand. "Oh God yes…"

"Do ye like that, luv?" he murmured against the side of her breast. "Yes, ye do, don't ye? I know ye do. Know how I know? Because when I do this," he hooked his finger inside her, and she yelped. "I know ye'll cry out."

Bending forward, Emilie found his mouth, sliding her tongue past his lips and moaning against his teeth. A breathless whimper passed between them as he pushed a second finger in to join the first, and her hips started moving harder. His knuckles pressed against her clit, and breathing had stopped being a priority the instant his lips touched her skin.

Then, suddenly, his fingers were gone.

Or rather, her hips weren't where they'd been, because someone grabbed her and pulled her away. "No…!" she exclaimed, tearing her lips away from Billy's with a frustrated cry.

Then Dom's lips were against her shoulder and he was pulling her back into his lap, where he was sitting on the coffee table. "Point made," he rasped in her ear, squeezing her legs around his bare thighs. "But if anyone gets to fuck you while you call my name, it's going to be ME." He nuzzled behind her ear. "No offense, Bills," he rumbled, an afterthought.

"None taken," Billy murmured dreamily, and Emilie managed to focus on him enough to see him leisurely licking his fingers.

"Cor, you smell good," Dom purred against the nape of her neck. "Like sex and Bill and weekend sun." His tongue traced a path up her neck.

"Please," she moaned, wriggling her hips in his grip. "Dom, pleeease…!"

"Ye'd better give her something, Dommeh," Billy agreed, eyes sparkling with mirth. "Imagine one of us taking yer hand away during a good wank, eh? Yer a cruel, cruel man, Monaghan."

"Is that what you want?" Dom murmured against her hair. His hand slid between her legs, teasing her slick folds. "My hand?"

Emilie arched her back, gasping. "GodDAMMIT, Dom, don't play with me!" she groaned, sliding her hand down to grab his wrist and try to force his fingers into her body. "Stop dicking around!"

"Yeah, Dom," Billy purred, sliding forward out of the chair to kneel in front of them. "Listen to the lady and stop dicking around."

Leaning in, he closed his mouth around her nipple, sucking firmly and sending a silver cord of pleasure to her deepest places. Emilie shuddered, biting her lip as she tried to decide which direction to move -- forward, towards Billy, or back, towards Dom.

Dom made the answer to that very simple. "Or maybe I should start, eh?" he whispered into her ear. "Dicking around, that is." One hand curled around her thigh, pulling her legs further apart, as his other hand reached down to position himself at her entrance. "Yeah, I think that's exactly what I should do."

And he slammed up into her.

Emilie came instantly. It was a hard, bone-crunching orgasm, the kind that made her squeal as her muscles tensed for more. Dom was rock hard inside her while Billy's lips were soft as petals against her breast -- there would definitely be more.

"Oh, fuck," Dom gasped as she clenched around him. "Christ, Emilie, you wanted that, didn't you?" He started to pump into her, his hips rolling against the edge of the coffee table. "Yes, FUCK, yes… Tight… So goddamn TIGHT…"

Her voice was incapable of anything but soft moans and breathy whispers. Billy nuzzled his way up her throat until his lips were grazing hers, and Emilie wrapped her arms around his neck to anchor herself as Dom drove into her. "Please…!" she gasped into his mouth, her body rocking with the force of Dom's thrusts. "Please…!"

"Shhhh," Billy soothed, nuzzling her cheek and kissing her tenderly. Almost a chaste kiss, so disproportionate against everything else her body was feeling. She watched him take one of her arms from around his neck and bring her hand to his mouth. Keeping his eyes on hers, he unhurriedly licked her palm, making sure to cover every inch of skin from the Mound of Venus to the tip of her middle finger. Pressing a kiss to her wrist, he trailed her hand down his body before slipping it down the front of his unzipped trousers.

Emilie knew immediately what he wanted, and her fingers wrapped desperately around his turgid cock. Billy's eyes rolled back in his head as she began stroking him, pumping him in time with her own mounting heartbeat.

"Fuck…fuck… yes… FUCK…" Dom panted behind her, his hands molding to her breasts and squeezing as he pressed his forehead between her shoulder blades. "Cor, I love you. Shit, do you know how much I love you? You and every fucking INCH of you… Yes…. Yes FUCK…!"

Emilie threw back her head and moaned, long and loud. The room was spinning around her and she knew she was going to come again. Where the last one had been hard and fleeting, this one was going to shake her foundations and leave her trembling like a leaf on a tree. She could feel it coiling in her belly, readying to strike.

"Dom…!" she gasped, her fingers squeezing Billy tighter, making the Scotsman's hips jerk forward. "Fuck me… Fuck me harder! SHIT, don’t stop! Oh God oh God oh God oh God OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD-!"

"Yes…!" Billy cried out, and Emilie felt his cock jump in her hand as he came. He grabbed her arms, pressing his forehead against her shoulder to steady himself as the aftershocks ran through him. Normally she would have kissed his cheek and murmured in his ear and told him how much she loved him.

Normally.

Today, she was too busy falling over the edge of a mind-numbing orgasm to do much of anything but scream.

"YESSSSSSSSSSS!" The word tore from her throat like water through a broken dam, and her entire body shuddered with release. She felt Dom thrust once, twice, five more times before finally stalling and spilling himself deep inside her willing body with a garbled cry.

He collapsed against her back, panting and sweaty, and for a good five minutes, none of them moved except to breathe. Emilie had her face buried in Billy's hair, and she felt Dom's cool breath ghosting down her spine while Billy breathe across her collarbone. There was nothing she loved more than being sandwiched between them. It made her feel like the rest of the world didn't exist.

Billy was the first to break the silence. "Waell…," he panted. "That went quite waell, didn't et?"

Emilie laughed -- the quick, hiccuping laugh of someone who's still trying to breathe. "Without a hitch," she agreed.

"Fucking amazing," Dom mumbled against her shoulder blade, and she could tell from the way he said it that he was halfway asleep.

Which wouldn't do at all, because he couldn't sleep inside her AND on the coffee table. "Hey, wake up," she murmured dreamily, shrugging her shoulders gently. A soft "harumph" from Billy on her right shoulder told her that he was on his way to the Land of Nod as well. "Uh-uh, you guys. We have to make it to the bedroom if you need to sleep." She kissed Billy's cheek and rubbed Dom's hand where it still limply held her breast. "Come on."

"Can't walk," Dom muttered sleepily.

"We can try."

"No."

"Don't be petulant, Dom."

"Tell me why you hate 'Rico Suave.'"

Oh God, they were back to THAT again. Emilie sighed and rolled her eyes. "If I do, will you promise to go to bed?" She had the sneaking suspicion Billy had already fallen asleep on her shoulder.

"Yep."

She sighed. "Fine. My first kiss."

"What?" She could feel Dom waking up a little to listen, and it drove her on.

"My first kiss was to 'Rico Suave,'" she continued. "God, it was the most embarrassing moment of my life. I was in a car with my first real boyfriend, and it was our first real makeout session. We had the radio on, and 'Rico Suave' came on, and it must have made Peter think he was Mr. Smooth because he decided to try frenching me. And our braces got locked."

Dom snorted with laughter behind her.

"Oh, fine, laugh it up," Emilie muttered bitterly. "YOU'RE not the one who had to go to the orthodontist in the middle of the bloody night to have him separate you from your boyfriend." She could feel the bright red blush covering her body from head to foot.

Dom propped his chin on her free shoulder, and Emilie tilted her head to look at him. He gave her a warm smile. "I'm glad he unlocked you," he murmured, eyes dreamy but vaguely alert.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"So I can do this." He shifted his face closer and laid a soft, lingering kiss on her lips. Emilie closed her eyes, luxuriating in the feel of his lips stroking hers.

" _My only addiction has to do with the female species_ ," Billy mumbled on her other shoulder. " _I eat 'em raw like sushi…_ "

Emilie and Dom shared a laugh. "See what you've started?" she said against his mouth.

"You love it and you know it."

She nuzzled his nose. "Dom?"

"Yeah?"

"Leave it on your list. That song IS good for sex."

 

**THE END**


End file.
